


Daddy Will Fix It

by lwtftharold



Series: It's A Wonderful Life [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor Louis, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Harry in Panties, Louis is rich, M/M, Pet Names, Riding, Rude Louis, Spanking, Sugar Baby Harry, Sugar Daddy AU, Sugar Daddy Louis, Top Louis, Wedding Planning, college student Harry, in case it wasn't obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lwtftharold/pseuds/lwtftharold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry constantly gets stressed about planning their upcoming wedding. Thankfully, Louis is always there to fix it.</p><p>22&30</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Will Fix It

Harry both loves and despises wedding planning. It’s stressful having to pick out and plan every little detail of the celebration. Though it’s always worth it being able to check off the many things to do on his list. Today, after getting his college work done with, he works on the table settings. At first he didn’t think it would be hard but then all the different choices came up and though money wasn’t an issue, it was difficult to decide between all the different things he loved. Currently, he’s back on the decision of chairs, and he’s narrowed it down to two sets. He was able to see their actual chairs a few days before, getting to feel if they were comfortable and how they looked up close. He didn’t decide just yet though, just let them know he would pick between the two. Afterall he couldn’t have anybody reserving them before he did. This time he finally decided though, going with a cushiony one with the wood in an elegant gold. He sits up from where he was laying down across the couch and pushed down his blue shorts to make them more comfortable on himself. He’s wearing a white loose tank top as well, his regular lazy day attire. He pulls his phone out and found the number of the company, calling them up. Even this was exciting, because it meant having one less thing to do.

“Hi, this is Harry Styles, I was ca–,” he begins to say before he was interrupted by a perky voice.

“Oh, Mr, Styles!” a woman says excitedly and Harry let out a breath and smiled. It isn’t _that_ surprising that he was already recognized. Afterall he’s the fiance of _the_ Louis Tomlinson, one of the highly uprising actors in the business. Harry is known a bit for his photography, but he knew most of the recognition he got is because he's Louis’ boyfriend and he got more people to see his work. “How can I help you today?” she asks politely and Harry sits up and crosses his legs together.

“Yeah, a few days ago I went in to check out a few sets of chairs that you have and I’ve decided now which one I would like to reserve,” Harry says, fiddling with the brochure in his lap.

“Oh, I’m glad, and which one was that?” she asks, Harry hearing typing on a keyboard in the background. Harry looks back down to the booklet and brushed his fingers over the page and read over the name.

“The Gold Chiavari chairs, the um third set,” he tells her, looking back up and fiddling with the pages again distractedly.

“Mhmm,” she hums, then, “Oh.” Harry scrunches up his eyebrows. “Oh, I’m sorry those have already been reserved,” she says with a fake saddened tone in her voice. Harry is taken aback.

"What? But how? I made sure to have them set apart so they wouldn’t be reserved, it’s only been like four days,” he says, growing more and more upset. Of course this would happen to him.

“I’m sorry, we have a three day only policy and another couple already had their eyes on it as well,” she says, “But can I interest you in the silver set?” Then she's going off about how they compliment the damn silverware and go with many colors and she just won’t shut up. But all Harry can do is get more and more upset, tears brimming his eyes. Even his second option seems like shit now, because he finally set his mind on these and they were taken from him.

"No thank you,” he says shakily, “That’s alright I– um, thank you.” He hangs up quickly and throws his phone off to the side. He quickly curls up and soon lets out a sob. He doesn’t mean to cry about something so stupid but of course he does. It’s all he can do whenever something this small goes wrong. He wants this to be perfect, just like any other person and of course it won’t be going perfectly. He wraps his arms around his legs and cries silently, burrowed into his knees. It goes on for another five minutes before he calms down and gets up to make himself a cuppa. It isn’t until he’s sat back down with the hot mug in his hands and he hears the sound of the doorknob that he realizes it’s late and of course Louis would be home. He immediately perks up, setting his mug down as Louis opens the door. He’d just come back from a meeting, dressed in a crisp clean suit.

“Hi baby,” Louis says with a smile as Harry hurries over to him. He doesn’t always greet him at the door but at a time like this he really really wants and needs a hug already.

“Hi,” he replies contently, wrapping his arms around Louis’ neck and holding him close. Louis smiles and wraps his own arms around Harry’s waist, kissing his cheek. Though when he feels that the skin is a bit moist, he scrunches up his eyebrows and pulls back.

“Princess, why’s your cheek wet?” he asks, looking over his face to see he looks generally redder than usual and he looks tired. Harry doesn’t answer though, just snuggles back into Louis, burying his face in his neck. Louis sighs, rubbing his back a little. “Were you crying? What happened baby, talk to me yeah, I can’t do anything if you don’t tell me,” he says, voice soft and soothing. It doesn’t take much for Harry to melt into it. He pulls back and sniffles, rubbing his nose. Louis takes his other hand and leads him over to the couch and sits down, pulling Harry down onto his lap.

“I tried reserving the set of chairs I wanted, and–,” Harry sniffles again, still sitting up so Louis can see his face. He knows Louis doesn’t like it when Harry hides away. “And they said they had a three day only policy and it’s been four days, but they didn’t tell me that and– nd I was too late, another couple got them,” he says already beginning to cry again. He rubs the tears away and breathes in shakily. “They didn’t tell me that though daddy, I had them set the two apart, and I finally decided on the Chiavari ones but they took them,” he whimpered, curling back into Louis. He clung onto him as he cried some more, hating how sensitive he was about something like this.

“Oh baby,” Louis says, rubbing Harry’s back. He knows how much time and thought he puts into every little detail of the wedding. Harry gives him just as much of a decision and Louis definitely cares as much but he’s aware that Harry needs to make sure every little thing is perfect. Harry continues to cry and Louis rubs his back some more. “How about I give them a call hm?” Louis says, already reaching for his phone in his pocket. Harry shakes his head though, not wanting him to.

“No, ‘s all the same, I didn’t do it within the three days,” Harry murmurs, only barely being able to quiet himself down to answer. Louis doesn’t stop though, getting his phone out. Since he has the number as well, he doesn’t need to ask for it, simply calls. Harry lifts his head to find that Louis still is doing it though and pouts. He doesn’t object though, because he knows how Louis gets about these things. It’s part of the reason he didn’t want to tell Louis. He sighs and curls back in though, still clinging to him.

“Hello this is Louis Tomlinson,” he says and Harry can hear the shrill voice of the woman he spoke to before answer in the same excited voice. He scrunches up his nose. “My fiance called earlier about the Chiavari chairs and you told him they were already reserved,” Louis says and Harry can hear his voice growing stern. He hears the woman speaking again, giving him a few more apologies and wanting to go on about the other options again. “No, we’re not interested in those, I’d like to know why exactly you decided it was okay not to tell us about your policy and why you would reserve it to another couple without informing us that we weren’t the only ones interested,” he says, obviously showing his anger. Even Harry curls into himself at the sound of the voice. The woman begins to apologise again, trying to explain why they can’t do anything about it. “Listen, I don’t give a shit about your fucking apologies, you screwed us over, what I care about is making sure my fiance gets the chairs he wants, and you let another couple fucking take them,” Louis hisses and all Harry can do is cling tighter to him. He doesn’t like when Louis gets like this but he also doesn’t like the fact that it makes him hot, hearing Louis go off of someone like that. Especially for him. He squirms against Louis, his hand rubbing over his chest delicately. ‘Sir,’ the woman tries again, trying to calm Louis down but obviously he’s still not having any of it. “What is it that you were waiting for? A better offer?” he asks and before she can reply he’s talking once again. “I’ll pay double for them,” Louis says and Harry panics at that point. He can’t let him get too far but before Harry can even move, Louis has tightened his arm around him, kissing his forehead in his silent way of telling him it’s alright. ‘Mr. Tomlinson, you can’t possibly–,’ she says and Louis scoffs. “Lady, don’t test me, I’ll pay double for them, and I’m not taking no for an answer,” he says angrily, his teeth practically grinding together at this point. Harry hears some shuffling and he bites his lip hard. He feels terrible, he really does, but also so good because Louis’ doing it all for him. He hears her voice return again, quieter this time. “Thank you,” Louis finally says and Harry's eyes widen because how the hell? He gives her a bit more information and before he knows it, he’s off the phone. “See? Wasn’t too hard,” Louis says cheerfully, as if he hadn’t just threatened and scared a woman and right about stole this from another couple. Yet Harry could barely even think of that now because Louis actually got him the chairs.

“Thank you thank you daddy,” he says gratefully, peppering kisses over his cheek. Louis chuckles, though he knows well how Harry feels about this.

“Not mad then?” Louis asks, rubbing his back once again. Harry pulls back, his hands sliding over his chest, still smiling. He shrugs and his eyes meet Louis’.

“Don’t think so,” he says, his fingers trailing in circles over Louis’ blazer. “Was hot,” he mumbles, his cheeks going pink. Louis grins, his arms wrapping tighter around him, fingers brushing up under his shirt.

“Yeah baby?” Louis prompts and Harry nods, biting his lip delicately. He squirms against him, oddly feeling shy that Louis is staring at him. Louis moves his hand up to tilt his head though, wanting him to make eye contact. “Lovely boy,” he murmurs, pecking his lips. “Only wanted to make sure my baby has everything he wants,” he says, kissing him a few more times. Harry blushes harder and returns the kisses. He presses himself closer to Louis and kisses him deeper, tasting every bit of his mouth.

“Love you daddy,” Harry murmurs, cupping his cheeks as he kisses him some more. “Maybe I could return the favor?” he suggests, pulling back and grinning at Louis, a glint of mischief in his eye. Louis raises his eyebrow, leaning back against the sofa.

“Yeah?” he asks, grabbing Harry’s ass delicately, making him gasp. Harry nods, biting his lip.

“Could ride you daddy? Wanna make you feel good,” he says, grinding a little over Louis’ crotch. He hums in response, fingers tightening over the cheeks that he’s gotten handfuls of already.

“Mm sounds lovely baby,” Louis says, kissing Harry’s jaw gently. Harry hums, tilting his head back and grinding against him again. Louis brings Harry’s face back down so their lips meet and Harry wraps his arms tighter around his neck and properly rubs his ass over Louis’ crotch.

“Mm fuck,” Harry whines, getting hotter and hotter until he can feel himself hard underneath his shorts and can feel the bulge in Louis’ pants. He pulls back before it can get to be too much and quickly sheds off his shirt and stands to get rid of his shorts. He scrambles back onto Louis’ lap once he’s only clad in a baby blue pair of cotton panties, one of his favorites for a lazy day. And Louis certainly appreciates them, always loves how soft and pretty his baby looks in the delicate underwear. Harry returns to kissing him, hard and hotly though his hand pushes underneath the couch cushions to find their hidden stash of lube. He pulls back for a moment to get it out and breathes heavily as he scoots back on Louis’ thighs. Louis watches him as he unbuckles his belt then slides it off, dropping it on the floor. He goes for the button and zipper next until his boxers are revealed. Meanwhile, Louis sheds off his suit jacket, finding it’s too hot for it. And Harry would have loved to do this properly but he also enjoys how fast and hot this all is, not bothering with the rest of Louis’ clothes. He pulls Louis’ cock out from inside his boxers, finding it hard and hot in his hand. “Fuck daddy, missed your cock,” Harry whispers, quickly moving his hand along it to get him even harder. Louis groans, pushing up into his fist. Harry had only just seen it this morning when they’d fucked in the shower but of course he’d say this. He grabs Harry’s jaw to kiss him again, soft yet deep, taking in Harry’s soft moans. He’s soon taking his hand off of him though and grabs the lube to coat him up.

“Not going to get yourself open?” Louis asks breathily, his hands gripping and massaging Harry’s ass again. Harry shakes his head quickly and drops the lube and moves up so he’s hovering over Louis’ cock already.

“Still stretched enough daddy, I can take it,” Harry says because they both know well enough how much he loves the sting of it. Louis lets out a heavy breath and grabs Harry’s panties, pushing them to the side for him. Harry lowers himself down and gasps as he sits on Louis’ cock, taking it all in slowly. “Oh fuck daddy, so big,” Harry moans breathily, his head dropping back. Louis takes the opportunity to kiss his neck, sucking at previous marks he had made over his skin.

“So good baby, taking daddy’s cock so well aren’t you?” Louis praises as he lets Harry take full control of getting himself fully stuffed to the brim. Harry nods quickly, biting his lip. It definitely stings once he’s sat down fully but it’s so incredibly good.

“Love it daddy, feel so full, so good,” Harry whispers swiveling his hips as he gets used to the stretch. Louis groans in response as he watches Harry. The younger boy soon pulls himself up until the point where he’s almost slipped completely off and slams back down. He moans out loudly, throwing his head back in pure ecstasy. “Oh, fuck, fuck,” he whimpers, his hands gripping at Louis’ shoulders. Louis bites his lip hard, watching Harry with pure heat. He pulls himself up and quickly drops back down again then repeats until he gets a rhythm going, “Oh god daddy, fuck,” he cries as he bounces quick and hard, pants leaving his lips.

“Look so good princess, fuck, so pretty for me. Making daddy feel so good,” Louis groans, gripping Harry’s ass hard. Harry cries out in pleasure, his neck baring again. Louis’s fingers dig into the flesh then he lets go to deliver a quick spank to the skin. Harry gasps in pleasure, falling forward a bit but not stopping his movements for even a second.

“More daddy, more, want it to hurt,” Harry begs, always loving the sting of it and how red his ass gets and how he can’t sit properly for a while. Louis smirks and kisses at his neck, breathing hard as well.

“God you’re so hot,” Louis murmurs before he delivers another spank that makes Harry moan even louder. He’s close to crying now, just from how good he feels. He buries himself into Louis’ neck as he gives him another two spanks that leaves his skin bright red and Harry letting out soft cries of pleasure, tears brimming his eyes.

“Daddy it’s so good,” he sobs, leaving Louis’ neck wet with the tears. Louis doesn’t know how Harry is still bouncing this hard and fast still but he loves it more than anything, how determined he is to make sure his daddy feels good. He begins to shake though and Louis knows he’s growing tired but waits until Harry gets to a point where he really can’t move anymore.

“Tell daddy how much you love his cock, hm baby?’ Louis pants, rubbing his thighs delicately and squeezing tightly.

“So much daddy, so so much. Love being full daddy, love how you taste and feel. It’s so big–fuck. So so big, don’t ever want anybody’s cock but yours,” he whimpers loudly, his breathing getting even harder.

“My cock’s all yours princess, all yours,” Louis reassures him and Harry lets out another sob, curled tight into Louis.

“All mine” Harry repeats, kissing at his neck delicately, obviously growing even more tired. Louis takes this time to quickly flip them over, laying Harry out against the couch. Harry gasps though quickly adjusts to the new position. One of his legs slings over so his foot touches the floor and his other is over the back of the couch. Louis groans at the sight, how good and spread out he looks, just for him. Louis wastes no time in fucking back into him and quickly starting up a pace fast and hard enough to knock the breath out of Harry.

“Oh god!” he screams out, his back arching obscenely. “Oh fuck, daddy I’m so close fuck,” he sobs, his whole body hot and electric from how insanely good Louis is making him feel.

“Yeah? Come for me baby and I’ll fill you up nicely with daddy’s come. Want that? Hm?” Louis pants, his hands pinning down Harry’s hips as he thrusts into him so fast his body is getting inched further towards the edge. Harry cries again, legs spreading even further.

“Want it, want it so much,” Harry whimpers loudly, voice stuttering from each time Louis fucks into him. His breathing gets even louder and he moans more until soon his whole body tenses and he comes so hard he could almost see stars. His eyes roll back and his back arches and he lets out a string of ‘Daddy, daddy, daddy.’ Louis groans as he watches Harry fall apart beneath him and spills into him as well. He moans loudly, head falling back as he fucks him through his orgasm. Then they’re left hot and sweaty and panting and Harry can’t help but smile. “Thank you daddy,” he mumbles raspily, eyelids hooded and his body slowly coming down from the high. Louis smiles and leans over to kiss Harry before getting off the couch and stuffing his cock back into his boxers Of course Harry would thank him after having claimed he did this all just for Louis.

“Come on, let's get you cleaned up hm?” Louis suggests as he reaches down to pick Harry up. He complies easily, his arms and legs wrapping tight around him. Of course it means he’s getting his come on his shirt but he can’t really care. Harry clings tight to him as he makes his way across the living room and to the staircase.

“You really screwed over that other couple,” Harry comments with a small giggle. Louis snorts and shakes his head.

“Was worth it,” Louis answers with a smirk and Harry smiles even wider.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i realize it's highly unrealistic and also I have no idea what I was even doing with the chairs thing I doubt that's even how any of it works but I wanted it to come out that way. hope you all enjoyed it:)


End file.
